


Cat and Mouse

by Zephyros22



Series: Arc Two [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Drugging, Remus is a creepy sonofabitch, sword fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 19:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13324785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zephyros22/pseuds/Zephyros22
Summary: Amelia reveals a startling revelation about her once companion





	Cat and Mouse

Her dress was torn, with a long rip running straight from hem to hip. In her terror, Amelia could not help but wonder idly how upset Marie would be later at the condition of the dress she had let Amelia borrow. Now was not the time for that though, as Amelia sprinted down the polished hallways of the castle. Remus's shouts echoed down the corridor after her, pumping fear through her veins and terror into her heart.

If only she had her sword...!

The baron was not fast, per say. But Amelia could not help but shake the feeling he was stalking right behind her. If it wasn't for the distant threats he threw after her, she could have sworn his exhales tickled the back of her neck. She didn't dare look back. 

She skidded past a corner, heels scratching the tiled floors. She ran onward, breath coming in harsh gasps, sweat beginning to bead on her brow. She cursed herself for choosing such an empty part of the castle to speak to Remus. She should have chosen one of the parlors near the library, or perhaps the balconies overlooking the gardens. She had been so afraid that a lurking shadow would overhear her conversation about the castle's traitor. Never had she imagined that the traitor had been in front of her all along!

Distantly, she became aware of the way her body was thrown off balance, of the dark flecks that peppered her vision. The drug that Remus had secretly slipped into her tea was beginning to take effect. She didn't have much time left. 

"Amelia!!" the baron bellowed down the corridor behind her, his voice deep and tremendous. Amelia felt her heart drop in her chest at the sound. She had to get away, to a better part of the castle, back to Marie and the other knights. Yet it seemed the further she ran, the more sluggish her movements became, as if she was wading through water. 

Amelia was acutely aware of the clicking her heels made as she galloped down the endless hallways. She paused just long enough to rip them off her feet and hurl them in the direction of the baron. They made a dull echo as they skidded towards him. She rounded a corner just before hearing his amused chuckle.

With her feet freed, Amelia was able to run down the staircase of the tower, the steep steps endlessly spiraling under her. She wobbled at one point, grasping the railing as her long locks dangled over the edge. Carefully, quickly, she picked her way down the rest of the stairs and to the door leading to the parapets. She reached for the iron handle with all her might, yanking it back so she could fling the door wide.

It did not budge.

Panic began to mount readily inside Amelia's chest. She yanked again, the door clanging with each pull. It was locked tightly, each clang seemed to mock her efforts to run away. There was no escape, her only exit blocked from use.

A cruel, resounding laugh echoed somewhere in the hallway above her. Amelia tried to stop the shiver that ran up her spine. "It's no use." Remus spoke, his words dark and menacing. "You can't escape."

Amelia's heart beat wildly in her chest. There had to be something. If she couldn't escape, she could at least fight.

The knight spun to face the room around her, hands pressed against the wood behind her. She searched the room wildly, seeking a weapon to defend herself with. Her eyes stopped at the corner of the room, finding a mere broom resting against a cupboard. With no other viable options, it would have to do.

Amelia raced for the broom, snatching it from its post just as she heard the baron's footsteps on the stairs above.

"Amelia, my dear, where are you?" his voice was anything but inviting. Amelia tried her best to quiet the shaking of her hands, slowly maneuvering herself under the staircase. 

Her heart beat wildly in her chest, knuckles turning white from the grip of the broom. Her vision tilted for a moment, and she struggled to keep herself upright. Her shoulders shook with fear, knowing what a terrible disadvantage she was at. In her drugged state, there was little chance she could win. Yet she had no other choice. She had to win, the stakes were too high to lose.

She could hear the baron right above her, his thick soled boots coming to a stop directly above her head. Amelia dared not move, not even breath for fear she would betray her position. For a moment, tortuous silence filled the room. Then, the sound of a sword being drawn from its decorated sheath made the color fall from the young knight's face. 

"Amelia..." The mockingly kind tone of his voice had dropped, replaced by a tone that hid a silent type of anger. "I don't intend to play games with you." Slowly, purposefully, he began to descend the stairs again. With each footstep another piece of Amelia's composure fell away. She bid her time, waiting for him to reach the bottom of the steps. 

"If you come out now and give up, it will be easier for you." His voice was a purr in her ear. Amelia could feel tears threatening to spill from her eyes. Never in her life had she been so afraid. Slowly, silently, she raised the broom above her head.

As soon as Remus's boots reached the tiled floor at the foot of the staircase, Amelia sprang from her hiding place. With a cry, she swung the make-shift sword at the count's head with all her might. The baron instantly spun to counter her attack, raising his blade in defense. Amelia felt the heavy weight of his iron sword against the simple handle of her broom.

"I found you." Behind the hilt of his foil she could see a keen, wry smile. There was little hesitation in his voice as he quickly deflected another blow. Amelia sidestepped a lunge, the Remus's blade arching dangerously close to her waist. Before she could retaliate, the baron had again arched his sword towards her. It was all she could do to block with the handle of her broom, catching the blade before it slashed into her side. The blade sank into the soft wood, pushing Amelia backwards. The young knight pressed back against his sword with all her strength. The broom groaned in protest as the blade sank deeper into the handle. A crack in the wood threatened to shatter the broom. Amelia was quickly running out of options.

Her muscles protested as she managed to deflect the blade. She stepped back, managing to take only a single breath before Remus swung down his sword above her. Amelia dropped one hand and brought the handle perpendicular to his blade with a resounding crack!

The baron grinned wickedly above her. His shoulders were drawn taught as he pressed down with the edge of his sword. What he lacked for in skill, he made up for in strength. Amelia's arms shook with effort. Her thoughts raced, trying to calculate some other option. With a grunt, she launched her foot upwards into the baron's trousers. 

He stumbled backwards with a groan, bending over to consolidate the pain. Her broom handle came free. Amelia set it in front of her, breaths coming in large, gasping exhales. Her balance tilted, and she could not help herself from staggering and catching herself.

The baron's blazing eyes locked on her figure. Amelia steeled herself, hands tightening on the fragile weapon in front of her. With a shout, she launched herself forward, swinging the handle in a calculated arc at his head. Once again, he was able to catch it. However, this time he shoved her hard in her stomach with his free hand. Amelia struggled to regain her breath as she stumbled backwards. Instinctively, she rose her blade to catch the swipe of the swordsman in front of her. She swung out wildly, intent of catching Remus by surprise. However, the baron swung his blade against the broom, and sent the upper half shattering across the room. 

Amelia lifted the remaining handle in front of her face, not expecting the handle of the baron's sword hilt to come crashing into her side. The air left her her lungs as she fell sideways, her only hope flying from her hand. She connected with the floor roughly, struggling to haul herself upwards before the end of Remus's blade filled her vision.

An empty silence filled the room, filled only with the harsh breathing of each opponent. Amelia's side throbbed in pain. The handle had hit her right between her ribs, and the resulting pain was tremendous. Above her, Remus panted and held his sword tight in his grip. The scuffle had lasted barely a minute, but it had taken most of Amelia's energy. She hung her head in defeat, arms shaking in an attempt to hold herself upright. 

There was a long pause before Remus leaned down, dropping his sword behind him and taking a knee in front of the fallen knight. Amelia pressed herself backwards, flinching at the resulting pain in her side. The baron reached out and caught her by her hair, yanking so that she faced him. Amelia cried out, her scalp burning against his hand. 

"I admire your tenacity." he rasped. "Though it ultimately seems to be your downfall."

"Don't touch me." Amelia spat, her voice so much weaker than what she hoped. 

Remus merely laughed. "Oh foolish knight. Do you really think you are in any position to make any demands?"

Amelia snarled, lashing out with her fist. He merely caught her wrist is a vice like grip, yanking her hair tighter until she screamed in pain. She glared up at the baron, green eyes blazing with hatred. 

"Go on then." She hoarsed. "If you're going to kill me, then just finish what you set out to do." 

Remus's dark eyes seemed to peer past her facade. "Oh my dear Amelia." His voice was hard, spoken in nothing more than a murmur. "I will gift you with something much more pleasant than death."


End file.
